Rufus Sadon
Rufus Sadon was one of the founding commanders of the Canine Resistance. The owner and manager of Hecktare, Inc. until the company's collapse, he became one of the leaders of the Canine Resistance. Biography Early life Sadon was born on the planet Walke to the politician Victor Sadon. His younger brother Hectare died in the Hyperdeck Incident when he was young, leading his father to become extremely strict and harsh towards Rufus, wanting him to grow up to work in politics like him. While on Doggo-1, Sadon inherited the business Hecktare, Inc. from his father, renaming it after his late brother. Rufus later migrated from Walke to Doggo-1 as soon as he was old enough to leave his parents. At some point, Rufus visited Zzycke, where he acquired some hectoplasmic amplifiers. Hecktare, Inc. tba Necron Incident Rufus' business brought him to Icthe, where Hecktare, Inc. was attempting to start a division. He was then called to Doggo-5 by Ferdinand Shan, the president of the planet. When arrived there in his Lythenian exadisc, the Heck, he was met by Adrik Case, but not Shan, who had supposedly gone on a business mission. While this annoyed him, he agreed to meet the Secondary Canine Senate at the Doggo-5 Core. Arriving to discover that the Senate was busy, the two of them met Senator Elricke Heeves, who told them of the suspicious circumstances of Shan's disappearance. Rufus and Adrik headed back to the shipyard to acquire a ship that could get them to Vedrios unnoticed. where they witnessed the collapse of the star Necron and encountered Finn Arkwright, Amy Cayris, Daven Hector and Tex Rayden. Shortly afterwards, they were confronted by a Chezan unit led by Junith Hyard, who killed Rayden before fleeing from the planet. Following a Canine Republic military fleet, Rufus piloted the Heck to Necron II, carrying Finn, Adrik, and Hector. A brief battle occurred, after which Rufus helped create a plan to freeze the black hole that was once Necron in stasis. Finding Shan With Doggo-5 saved, Rufus once again turned his attention to rescuing President Shan. Receiving a transmission from the Secondary Canine Senate, Adrik informed him that Shan had been kidnapped, and had escaped to the nearby planet Hexato. Rufus and Finn took the C-Z-62, a crashed Chezan fighter, and headed for Hexato. After running out of fuel, they had to stop on Corvus where they visited the Ekartica Spaceport and Diner in search of fuel. Accidentally getting into a disagreement with the mercenary Sann Martados, Rufus was saved when Finn used a decorative sword to cut off Martados' hand. They left the establishment, with Rufus stealing fuel before they departed Corvus. They then continued onwards to Hexato. As they arrived at Vedrios, they were noticed by Katar Achron and his fleet, who sent three Chezan scouts to pursue them to Hexato. After the leader of the ships, Harc Cadaan, contacted the C-Z-62, Rufus returned the transmission, pretending to be a Chezan who avoided the fleet due to a weapons malfunction. Making sure Cadaan reported this back to his commander, Rufus fired on the ships, destroying them. They landed on Hexato, heading to Settlement 102, where they met up with Shan and returned to the fighter. Appearances * Hecktare * Dogworld (First appearance) * Dogworld Invaded * Dogworld Falls * In Plain Sight (Mentioned only) Category:Individuals Category:Canines Category:Hecktare, Inc. Category:Canine Resistance Category:Canine Resistance commanders